A broken Alliance
by EmoTheBunny
Summary: The year is 2017, a massive betrayal from Russia has left England and the other members of the G-8 mad with the cold Russian. America and England form a new "G-8" when the group dissolves,. One day Russia and England decide this must end in bloodshed, what will happen when friends and lovers are put against one another? Read to find out!


The rain slapped against the roof and windows loudly on the Second of April as the rest of the members discovered their team mate, Russia, had betrayed them all.

"I say we throw him into Alcatraz, that's totally badass." America said, while he grabbed a burger from his pocket and began munching on it.

"No, I think we should take him to a dark alley...where no one can see and turn him into a magical bunny!" England shouted louder than America and quickly slapped his hand on the hard oak table.

"Well, I think we should sneak into his back door, lock him up, and then spank him." France licked his lips as he spoke. He had always loved the idea of penetrating an area from the rear.

"Why don't we just kick him out?" Canada softly said as he pet the little polar bear's head. The little bear simply looked up and gave him a wondering look.

"America you've already gone, so shut up!" The rest of the group shouted at the young hero.

"It wasn't me, it was Canada!" America threw his hands up in protest. "But-I totally agree...it would be terrible." He quickly added, hurting Canada's feelings once again.

"Well, America, if you're against it then it's decided, Russia will be kicked out of our G-8." England happily smiled as he forced the decision on the other members.

"No, no, no." France clicked his tongue and shook his head. "If Russia goes then I go to." He stood up and placed his hand on the table.

"Fine, just don't let the door hit your ass on the way out then." America mumbled as he took a sip of the cola he had in front of him.

"Well," Italy stood up and played with the tips of his fingers. "If big-brother France goes...then I do too!" He felt cowardly and then jumped into Germany's, which made the larger man sigh in the agonizingly embarrassing situations he was put through because of Italy's coward-like personality.

"If Italy goes then I'm going." Germany quickly said as he grabbed the collar of Italy's coat and lifted him off of him, placing him on the floor. "The G-8 is like a big playground, I can just drop him off and trust that he can't try to accidentally destroy the world…or become conquered by some little country." Germany shook his head as he was reminded of how his friend was almost overpowered by Sealand; it was quite a disgraceful sight.

"Fine, go!" England shouted as he stood up, he didn't want people like those gossiping bitches anyway!

Without another word, Germany, Italy, and France all left the room, leaving America, England, Japan and China to sit in an awkward and impenetrable silence. A few minutes passed by and England stood up, swallowing the lump in his throat he took in a deep breath.

"I guess…we're no longer the G-8, so this will be the last meeting," He softly said when look of disappointment crossed his pale face. "If there is nothing else to discuss…" He began and then looked toward the door. "I guess this meeting's adjourned." He bit his lip harshly as he saw China and Japan get up from their seats.

They painfully walked towards the door and looked over their shoulders, back to America and England, before they let the door shut behind them. England looked over to America and grabbed a small stack of papers, most likely ideas on how to fix the world and how to make it a better place for everyone, and then left the room, leaving America in an empty room.

Once everyone was out of the room America frowned deeply and put down his half-eaten burger. America kept thinking that if he'd stayed there for fifteen grueling minutes then everyone would come back to him and continue the meeting, but alas, they never did come back to the hero, who got up from the empty table and walked over to the wall. He sniffled slightly as he grabbed the tiny knob of the light switch and gently pulled it down, darkening the room to where you could hardly see two feet in front of where you were walking. "Bye…" He mumbled as he opened the door, stepped out, and then locked the brass knob. He then silently walked away, his heart aching and his mind foggy, wondering how it all came to a state like this.

The next morning America woke up; he lay in his large, king-sized bed and thought to himself. He wanted to believe that everything that happened was just a dream and that when he went into the meeting room everyone would be there and all would be like it was. He pulled the thin, ivory sheet back, covering the other half of his unused bed with the sheet. He yawned as he sat up and began walking into his kitchen. As he walked into his kitchen he saw his television remote and decided to flip on the news, to see if the day before was just a nightmare.

The television flipped on with a bright yellow and pink screen, he blinked several times to get his hazy eyes to adjust to the brightness of the colors.

"Good Morning, I'm Casey Carlette and I'm-" America tuned out when the male news anchor began speaking. He liked Casey, she had an inviting voice and a nice rack he could stare at all day, if only he could.

"We have breaking news from London, we have just heard that Russian spies have broken into one of London's government lab and has stolen twenty-five pounds of military-grade uranium!" Casey the news-anchor said, her voice filled with fear and worry as her hazel eyes shot wide open.

"We'll talk with the Scotland Yard Commissioner when we return." The man-news anchor butted in when Casey had paused. The date, April 3rd, 2017, popped up on the television before an annoying lotion advertisement had shot on the screen. America grabbed his cup from the kitchen cabinet and then grabbed the coffee pot, which held fresh, rich coffee in it.

America then grabbed the powdery creamer from his cabinet and popped the top, gently tapping the bottle over his coffee, which made a ¼ cup of creamer pour down into his cup. He yawned once again as he opened the cabinet for a spoon.

"I guess it is true…American's can't do anything without coffee in the morning." He said to himself as he mixed in the powdery substance.

"-And we're back!" Casey's co-anchor said his voice deep and oozing confidence. "It seems that Russia has-" America cut the television off, he'd already heard Casey discuss what Russia, a former friend, had done. He felt betrayed by the Russian, were they in the G-8 just to hurt one another? He often wondered, but never truly said anything. America huffed as he ruffled the back of his light-caramel-colored hair.

"What to do now? I don't have any work now that the little group split." He looked around and saw some stacked up mail, a full-and-somewhat-overflowing-trash can, and then his cell phone. He was struck with curiosity and walked over to the flashing device. He tapped the home button and grinned when he saw he had a missed call. He quickly tapped his pass code in and waited for the message to load.

"I knew those little wussies wouldn't just leave the group." He seemed happier than before as he finally heard England's voice.

"Hello, I'm just calling and telling everyone that there won't be any more meetings I'm sorry if I disturbed you, bye." The call was cut short and England's words seemed to devour any hope America had.

"Dang it." America mumbled as he slipped the phone into his pajama pocket and then walked over to his window, which looked out to a wonderful and lush garden, filled to the brim with wonderful wildflowers, roses, daisies, lilies, and even the occasional cherry tree. He leaned over the windowsill and took a few deep breaths in. The flowery scents always had calmed him in the past. He liked how he remembered his mother when he'd look into the garden, he remembers when he was little, just a wee baby, and how his mother handed him a peachy colored flower and said "Treasure the earth and it will treasure you." His mother's soft and loving words fluttered into his ears, but suddenly, he snapped back to reality. He saw his phone vibrating on the table and rushed over to it.

Without looking at the caller I.D, he answered it. "England?!" He shouted, thinking the Brit was just trying to fool the hero by making it seem like the group was over and done for.

"Hello, I'm Stacey, are you happy with your long distance service?" The telemarketer asked in a dull and repulsive tone. He hung up without another word and turned off his cell, which he then tossed onto the table, trying to forget about Russia's betrayal. He nibbled his lower lip as he thought about how to make his mind wander. He looked around and noticed a door at the end of the hall. He walked towards it.

"Maybe I can, like, find a wardrobe and go to Narnia…" He wandered, passing by a door that held an oak armoire in it. He then walked by another bedroom door and noticed that it was shut, realizing that Tony was still in bed, he burst through the door and woke the little alien up.

"Hey Tony, get your ass up and let's go to space!" America shouted happily, not noticing that Tony wasn't in a cheerful mood. The Alien made several clicks, grunts, and finger gestures while he glared hatefully at America.

"Oh come on, I did not walk in on you this time." America rolled his eyes and then was hit with a fluffy pillow. The alien crawled deeper under the covers and held a pillow to his head, wondering when the hero-who-had-disturbed-his-peaceful-slumber was going to leave him alone. America simply frowned and then walked out, sighing; he decided to try something else.

America walked down the streets, he wanted somewhere he could think and be alone for a while, so he decided to go to a moderately small town, which had a small lake on the outskirts. The lake had a rocky patch around it, where the water met the mud, and a few square inches of grass every few feet. America decided it was a smart idea to take his shoes off and throw them aside, into the ankle-high grass before he ran towards the water.

The second the hero had stepped on the curved, pointy, and sharp rocks near the lake, he quickly shouted and jumped, falling face first into the lake. He took a breath in while he was under the crystal-clear water and grabbed his throat.

America rolled over, onto his back, and then rolled over once again, onto his side, where he'd spit the water that was choking him, back into the lake. He looked around and noticed how low the lake was; it barely covered the heel of his foot. "That's weird." The hero commented, seeing how low the lake was. "It just needs some rain." He smiled softly as he began humming the opposite of, 'Rain, rain go away, come again another day.' tune.

A half hour later, America was still drenched from his body taking a rough dip in the water. He looked up, dark, full, and grey clouds had covered the once blue sky. "I guess my song worked." The hero laughed to himself as he shook his wet hair and grabbed his shoes, quickly slipped them on and began walking to a small diner in the town, his shoes now wet from the water that dripped down his legs.

He walked into the town, it was raining cats and dogs once he'd found the diner and was even wetter than before! America felt the hot air from the diner instantly warm him as he randomly grabbed a seat at the bar, not caring if the waitress needed to sit him down.

"Hi there, wow, you look drenched." A hazel-eyed woman in a pair of tight stretch pants said as she grabbed a menu and silverware pack and placed it down in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm often told I'm dripping with good looks." He winked and laughed to himself as he saw the young hazel-eyed woman grow deep with a blush. He looked up at her and quickly took in the characteristics of her face.

'She has puffy cheeks, like a chipmunk when it's shoving food into its furry little face. Her long, caramel-colored bangs hang low, like in her eyes, to where you can't see into them.' He didn't care to speak, but he stood up, grabbed hold of her bangs and lifted them, so he could see into the bright and shinning eyes.

"W-What are you doing!?" She waitress asked, in shock of the hero. "You've got some pretty eyes, it's a shame to hide them." The hero smirked as he saw her blush rise to a crimson hue.

"T-Thanks," She mumbled, obviously embarrassed by having been told her eyes were pretty. "What can I get you?" She coughed when he voice turned a little rough; it quickly cleared her throat to where her soft-spoken tone came back.

"Coffee, please." The hero said with a smile as he watched her write down the drink order. "Do you know what you want to eat, or should I give you a moment to look over the menu options?" She curled her finger around the green pen she was writing with, its rugged shaft had caused a blister and she could only sigh as the pen aggregated it.

"I'll have," America said as his voice trailed on and he looked at the menu options, "A double cheeseburger with a large side of fries." He smiled as he handed the menu to the hazel-eyed girl and then watched as she quickly wrote the order down. He then watched her sprint off to the kitchen to place his order.

The small brass bell on the diner door jingled gently as the door was pushed open by someone, America didn't care who it was and stared at the woman who had a hot pot of coffee and grabbed a ceramic mug for him to drink from.

"Would you like cream or sugar, or do you want both?" She quickly asked, splashing some of the liquid onto the chipped cabinet. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She bit her lip as she turned around, placed the pot of rich coffee back into the holder and then grabbed a worn rag to wipe up the spilled coffee.

"Hello, sir. I'll be right with you." She shyly smiled as she threw the rag into the sink and then grabbed a menu, probably the same one America used, and an unused silverware set and rushed over to him to guide him to a seat at the counter where America had been sat down.

The waitress guided the man towards America stared at the hero, watching as he drank black coffee. "A-America?" He questioned his tone light as he wasn't sure if it was him or not. "Hey bro, what's going on?" The hero turned and saw England, who was sitting next to him on the swivel seat they'd been seated down on.

"I'm just," He sighed and folded his hands and placed his elbows on the counter top. "Thinking about what happened between everyone." He mumbled, sounding rather depressed about the matter.

"Oh? Same here, how're we going to reconnect everyone?" America asked, setting his warm mug of coffee down and turning his body on the swivel chair to meet England's dark green eyes.

"We're not going to be getting back together. Russia ruined that for everyone." England frowned, which made the small, fine wrinkles stick out around his face. "He betrayed us, and I refuse to forgive him for breaking the trust we had." England's hatred and disgust was obvious in his tone, he was beyond pissed with the Russian country.

"Hey man, it wasn't that bad…" America tried to help England, but it only made the Brit more pissed off.

"How would you feel if…I don't know, China ripped you off?!" England shouted at him, tears grazing his eyes.

"He already does man, he charges too much for his cheap crap." America sighed softly and picked up his coffee to sip it.

"…America, I can only trust you, we used to be family…after all." England sighed as he saw the waitress come over toward them. She topped off America's now-empty coffee and gave England a 'scotch on the rocks', which was rare because most diners didn't serve alcohol.

"It looks like you need this." She commented with a small smile toward him. "I don't know what happened, but the guy who hurt you, sounds like a dumb person." She whispered and then turned around to grab America's order, which was piping hot with steam.

"England, we're always going to be family, we're bros. After all." He nudged England with his shoulder and awkwardly laughed. "We should make our own group. With like, China and Japan…and rule this world. Show France and Russia that we don't need them!" The hero shouted into the diner, getting angry looks from the other patrons who seemed annoyed. England couldn't help but smile as he thought about the idea.

"That sounds like a good idea, America, but we'd need another person, since it would be weird with just four people in a group." He commented and smirked.

"Can it be some hot chick, because…I love you guys, but we look kind of gay if we're just guys. We had France to equal out the girlyness, but now he's not around." America laughed awkwardly as he thought about France, and then shuddered as he realized how France acted around everyone.

"Fine, who should the girl be?" England thought about who he'd like to be in their group, but they were either too violent or too young.

"Hmm, how about…." America trailed; he couldn't think of anyone and pouted. "Can I get back to you on that?" He smiled and then took a large bite out of his hamburger, which made the meat's juices pour out onto his chin.

"Fine, you finish that heart attack waiting to happen and I'll go talk to China and Japan, I'll see you later." England stood from his chair, threw a random bill down for the waitress and then walked out, leaving America to his burger, which the hero devoured in less than five minutes.

America walked out of the small diner feeling completely stuffed, maybe a little too stuffed. "Maybe I should go work out, it would suck if I suddenly got fat." America mumbled as he walked down the street, passing a few windows of the buildings he passed. The first building was a kid's clothing store, which he had no interest in.

"Nah, I'm fine just the way I am." He patted his full stomach and then walked by the next building, which was the gym he belonged to. He stopped completely when something caught his eye.

"Dang." He mumbled softly as he saw a long blonde ponytail swing back and forth as two toned legs walked on a treadmill. "Maybe I do need to go to the gym." America second guessed himself, he only wanted to stare at the blonde woman from behind. Suddenly, the blonde girl took a break from walking and popped off. She grabbed her foot with her hand and then brought it toward her head, stretching in a way America thought was impossible. "I really need to go in there." America finally convinced himself as he ran into the gym's door, scanned his card and sat on a workout bench, getting a full view of her backside.

"1-2-3-10." The blonde woman counted, and then released her foot to stretch the other one. "1-2-3-1-1-2-3-2…" She counted again in a strained tone, but America's focus was on the pale, hairless leg that was bent in a provocative position.

America quickly grabbed his phone and snapped a few pics for his collection. "I so have to send these to England, she's so freaking hot!" America said softly to himself as he typed out a message which said: _Hey England, Bet you wish you she'd bend backwards for you. ;D _

The hero then inserted a photo of the woman stretching and clicked the send arrow.

It only took a moment or two for America to get a reply from England, but he wasn't as happy as the American thought he'd be.

"America, you're such a bloody pervert! If you get arrested I won't post your bail!" The message read and America rolled his eyes.

"Please, the hero isn't going to be arrested." He said to himself as he noticed the blonde walking toward the woman's dressing room.

"Oh god, she's hot enough to be in our nation's group. I bet she's some third world country that's just begging for help. It would be so sexy if I were the hero and she would like, fall in love with me for, like, totally saving her from dying." America sounded like he was writing a romance novel as he went on about this little idea.

He quickly followed her, but couldn't get to her before she entered the 'woman only' part of the gym. He leaned against the wall and sighed in boredom.

"Hey Blondie." He shouted after waiting a minute or two.

"Me?" the blonde shouted in annoyance, as she seemed to be brushing her hair, which made her wince every now and again as the brush caught a tangled piece of hair.

"Are you blonde?" America asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Dirty blonde, but yes." She replied back, she didn't seem the brightest.

"Okay, how would you like to join my totally awesome and totally exclusive group?" America gleamed with happiness at the thought of having this 'Barbie-look-a-like' around the group's headquarters.

"Who's in the group?" The woman asked, thinking hard about the decision.

"Japan, England, China, and yours truly." The hero smirked, seeming happy about himself.

"If you stop hanging around the woman's dressing room, then yes." She agreed and began walking out of the locker room. She held her hand out to the hero, who was dumbstruck. The blonde sighed and grabbed his hand, shaking and closing their 'deal'.

"It's a pleasure to be in the same group as you, America." The blonde then walked by him, her gym back held close to her hip as she walked. America quickly grabbed his phone to call England, who was in the middle of a call between Japan and China.

"Hey bro, I've got like some serious news!" America shouted over the phone, fear evident in his tone as he talked to his elder 'brother'.

"What is it? Have you finally admitted you're an idiot?" England laughed at his joke and waited for America to talk.

"No, remember that totally hot and sexy chick that I was taking pictures of?" America quickly ranted.

"Yes, why?" England could feel something was wrong and leaned back against his wall.

"Well…don't be, like, totally mad bro," America's pulse was racing faster than his heart was. "But, I kind of invited her to be in the group." America paused for a second, giving England a chance to react.

"Oh, well, that's awesome. What did she say?" England actually sounded pleased for a change.

"She said she would, if I stopped hanging around the locker room." America swallowed thickly.

"Jesus, America." England grabbed his nose and pinched it to relieve his headache. "Oh well, she said yes, so that's good." England tried to see the golden light through this little mess.

"That's not the bad part, bro…I totally didn't know that the really hot, seriously hotter than hell itself chick…was Russia's baby-sister, Belarus." America's words were fast and mixed, the only thing England could really understand was that America invited his arch-enemy's little sister to the group, which he didn't like one bit. England bit his lip and sighed.

"America, you're such….an American." Without another word, England hung up and took a deep breath, thinking about how he was going to deal with this little mistake.

*End Of Chapter One*

Author note:

Hey guys, I'm emo/bunny, I'd like to thank you for reading this first chapter, it gets much better, trust me. I'd like to thank my friend Maya for helping me out, so let me know what you guys think.

Note: This is my first story in a little while, so I hope it's not too terrible.


End file.
